


Drunken Habits

by Wye (qt_myung)



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qt_myung/pseuds/Wye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was 1/4 bottle of liquid courage for Jihoon to spill his heart aka. how Seung Cheol found out about Jihoon's low alcohol tolerance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This basically completely stemmed from this:
>
>> 160710 [#Joshua](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Joshua?src=hash) Fansign  
>  Q:  
>  The heaviest drinker member? Coups  
>  The easiest member to get drunk? Woozi  
>    
>  cr: Boongeo17 [pic.twitter.com/UDhc3axISf](https://t.co/UDhc3axISf)
>> 
>> — 건강 회복 [s/h] (@ohmywonwoo) [July 11, 2016](https://twitter.com/ohmywonwoo/status/752497931719061504)  
> 
> 
> as well the ramblings of my all-too creative brain. All it took was one tweet and 1.5 hours. I'm mad.
> 
> Hanna, I wrote this all for you so I hope you enjoy reading it okay!!!!! <333

It’s a little past midnight the day after they win their first #1 on a music show. Seung Cheol, Jeong Han, Jisoo, Won Woo and Jihoon are at a barbeque place, a hole-in-the-wall establishment tucked away in the smaller streets behind the company building, celebrating the milestone achievement with glass bottles of green while the rest of the members are probably tucked into bed and snoring away.

It’s almost full turn out for the Officially Legal Line, sans Soon Young and Junhui – because the former had called it quits an hour ago, claiming old age catching up with his liver processes, and the latter was busy on a Skype call with his parents and brother when they knocked on his door to check on him before they left their dormitory – and they eagerly order their alcohol after Seung Cheol declares that it’s his treat tonight, knowing another opportunity won’t be coming by soon given the busy schedules coming up ahead.

_“I’m allowing you just that tiny bit of freedom tonight but don’t get too carried away, alright?” Their manager had warned them when their van pulls up outside their dormitory building, “You still have a music show schedule early next morning so however you’re planning on celebrating tonight I’m expecting all your butts to be in bed by 3AM latest.”_

_“Seung Kwan, please let us not get any more complaints from the neighbours for “disturbing public peace” again?” The main vocalist turns to the manager with pursed lips but eventually nods his acknowledgement, however reluctantly._

_“Alright boys, enjoy the rest of your night off!”_

_“Okay~” All thirteen of them chime and begin spilling out of the vehicle from both sides of the door, already chirping excitedly as they make plans on how to spend this luxurious gift of free time._

_“Oh and, that rule applies to you too, Kwon Soon Young.” The manager adds, on hindsight. The main dancer whines in protest._

Ten bottles into their ceremony, Jeong Han, Jisoo and Won Woo too throw in the towel and stagger out of the restaurant with arms around each other muttering about catching a taxi and for Seung Cheol to not “worry about them like a mother hen because they’ll get home safely” when in fact the eldest had already turned back to refilling his shot glass with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Most of the patrons have also left, having rushed off to catch the last train home, leaving the once bustling establishment rather desolate with one lonely wait staff sweeping the floor in one corner and the restaurant’s last two customers left slumped over the cooling grill as they continue to ply each other with alcohol over conversations on pre-debut memories. The waitress tries not to send too many concerned gazes in their table’s direction as they slam their shot glasses onto the rocky wooden table with escalating force as their alcohol intake increases exponentially, and it’s only when the clock strikes two that they get officially chased out onto the streets.

“B–But, But I’m not done drinking!” Jihoon wails as the (now-impatient) waitress shuts the doors behind them and turns away snootily and he slumps onto the road side dramatically, hair mussed and outfit disheveled. A pout graces the younger's lips as he stamps his feet on the ground childishly, resembling a kindergartner throwing a tantrum over not getting what he wanted. “Let me back in! I want some more grapefruit soju!”

“You’re drunk,” Seung Cheol informs the younger helpfully. He’s in a much better state than the other, his high tolerance causing him to barely feel the buzz of the alcohol in his system, as he leans against the lamppost opposite the vocalist with his hands tucked into the pocket of his jeans. The fact that he finds Jihoon absolutely adorable in this situation, though, is a clear indication that he's not completely sober either.

Jihoon turns to the leader with wide, blinking glossy eyes and turns on his _aegyo_ charm. “Cheollie hyung, I want more grapefruit soju.” He says in a child-like tone, clenched fists tucked under his chin for additional effect. “Please give me some more grapefruit soju.”

Seung Cheol throws his head back and laughs, bright and carefree. “Okay, you’re definitely drunk.” Despite the heat blazing in his cheeks at being subjected to Jihoon's legendary aegyo he draws himself straight, brushing invisible lint off the seat of his pants, and walks over to the younger and helps him to his feet. “Let’s go home.” The smaller boy nods solemnly, suddenly turned serious. He manages to stand on his own for three seconds before starting to sway dangerously, but at least the leader’s hands are on his elbows supporting him before he manages to fall.

“Can you walk?”

It takes him moments to process the sentence before Jihoon shakes his head furiously, causing him to see more stars. He stumbles again, but manages to right himself when Seung Cheol steadies him. He doesn’t even seem to be in the state to talk currently, much less make his way home - even with the other's help. Then the leader lets go and stoops down in front of him. JIhoon blinks.

“Get on,” He says, shrugging of his leather jacket and passing it to the younger boy to wear, “Walking will take too long. I’ll carry you instead.”

With poor coordination and fumbled steps Jihoon manages to climb onto Seung Cheol’s back and the rapper hooks the crooks of his elbows around the smaller boy’s knees and draws them close to his sides. The vocalist wraps his arms around the leader's neck and hooks his chin on the elder’s collarbone and allows his head to fall comfortably and pillow on the other’s shoulder. "You're comfy and warm," JIhoon coos, rubbing his cheek against the fabric of Seung Cheol's shirt.

“Let’s go~” Seung Cheol sing-songs and hops to his feet and starts walking, not sounding winded at all as though he isn’t carrying a hundred thirty pound boy on his back. “We’re going to the company building instead because our dorm is too far away, alright?”

He feels the press of wet lips on the back of his neck and the slight bob of the younger’s head that indicates his acknowledgement and he begins their journey. It’s a comfortable walk on a cool spring night. The air is still and the street is devoid of people and cars. It’s just the two of them, pace slow but steady, Jihoon’s legs swinging carefreely by his sides, the smell of barbeque and grilled meat lingering on their clothes and hair.

Seung Cheol thinks this scene is perfect. No cameras, no pretense, no forced public images, just Jihoon counting on him and trusting him as his _hyung_. Like how he used to before they debuted, before they became big, before the importance of his role as the team’s producer surpassed even Seung Cheol’s own as the group leader, before he lost his genuine, innocent smile to the soul-sucking music industry.

“Doesn’t this feel nice?” He muses out loud, but mostly to himself because he’s pretty certain the younger boy has dozed off – given the slow, rhythmic rises and falls of his chest against his back. “You used to ask me to give you piggyback rides all the time before we debuted.” It's unlike him to turn sentimental but this moment feels just right and he feels so much closer to Jihoon right now, both physically and emotionally, than he has over the past year of tireless promotions and sleepless nights. "I really miss those moments, you know."

He doesn’t expect any reply – and doesn’t get any – until the boy on his back suddenly starts talking out of the blue.

“Ugh, I hate you, Choi Seung Cheol. You are so annoying.” Jihoon mutters– or at least, that’s what the leader thinks because the smaller boy is positively hammered and might not even be speaking actual dictionary words at the moment.

Seung Cheol decides to try his luck anyway. “Jihoon ah, did you say something?”

“Nothing,” The younger boy grouses, grumpily, and turns his head away to rest his other cheek against the back of the rapper’s neck.

Not half a minute later, Jihoon starts talking again, inhibitions lowered by the alcohol pumping through his system. “You’re really so annoying.” His voice is soft and partially muffled as he mumbles his slurred speech into the perspiration-slick skin of Seung Cheol’s neck but somehow the elder makes out all the words. “Why are you so nice and caring even when you’re drunk? Why are you so nice and caring _to me_ when I’m drunk?”

It seems Jihoon had consumed even more alcohol than what he had been painstakingly keeping track of (Seung Cheol's pretty certain the younger boy hadn't consumed more than a quarter of a bottle though.)

Evidently, Jihoon had taken the elder’s silence as drunken courage and with alcohol throwing out his common sense and brain’s filtering mechanism, has begun to spout nonsense. “How am I supposed to stop myself from liking you if you’re so damn perfect all the time?”

A deep breath. “I like you, Choi Seung Cheol. I like you so god damn much, words can’t even begin to cover it. You ask me how I can come up with cutesy song ideas, you ask me how I can pen down lyrics as though I went through all those experiences myself even though I'm a _motae solo_ ; it's because it's you. It's you I'm thinking of all the time.”

Seung Cheol nearly loses his grip on Jihoon then, only stopping himself in time by hooking his elbows around the vocalist’s knees and interlocking his shaking fingers below the smaller boy’s butt. He can barely hear the younger boy over the sound of blood rushing in his ears, his heart beating so loudly and erratically he's positive the other can feel it through his back.

With his heated face buried into the side of Seung Cheol’s neck Jihoon doesn’t see the wide smile that spreads on his leader’s face nor the colour that fills his alabaster cheeks at his confession. And when the smaller boy finally drifts off after his emotionally-charged rant, Seung Cheol gently hoists the vocalist - who snuggles deeper into the soft cotton of his shirt - further up his back and whispers back, equally as tenderly, “I like you too, Lee Jihoon.”


End file.
